When Teenie Brought Men Home
by butwemadethemcocoa
Summary: The scene where Tina takes Newt and Jacob to the apartment written as if it were a scene in a book. I originally wrote this as an assignment for a film literature class I am taking. All rights to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.


Tina and Mr. Scamander Apparated into an alleyway and walked out, supporting the No-Maj, Mr. Kowalski, together as they took awkward steps down the street. She looked around nervously, worried that people would notice them.

All I wanted to do today was tolerate working in the Wand Permit Office, eat a hot dog in peace during my lunch break while spying on the Second Salemers, finish working, then go home. Did that work out? No! I'm taking a No-Maj and a criminal to my apartment to have dinner and give them a place to sleep! Mercy Lewis, wait 'til Queenie hears about this.

"Take a right here," Tina stated bitterly.

Jacob Kowalski emitted noises that indicated he was only feeling worse. This prompted Tina to worry more. She wasn't sure what the bite from the weird creature in Newt Scamander's suitcase would do to the No-Maj, but she knew she had to figure out how to help him.

When she saw her apartment building across the street, Tina half-dragged Mr. Scamander and Mr. Kowalski to hide behind a repair truck. She realized she had forgotten to tell the two men an important bit of information.

"Okay, before we go in, I'm not supposed to have men on the premises."

Mr. Scamander began to pull Mr. Kowalski away a little too eagerly, the hint of a relieved smile on his face.

"In that case, Mr. Kowalski and I can easily seek other accommodation."

"Oh no, you don't," Tina responded firmly. She pulled on Mr. Kowalski's arm, leaving Mr. Scamander with no choice but to follow.

"Watch your step," Tina warned as Mr. Kowalski groaned in pain.

They crossed the street and went inside the apartment building. Tina peered around cautiously to make sure nobody was near before she led them to a nearby staircase. Mr. Scamander and Mr. Kowalski went ahead of Tina up the stairs since there wasn't room for all three of them to walk side by side. Suddenly, they heard the distant opening of a door.

"That you, Tina?"

The trio tensed up. Tina's heart beat wildly. She noticed Mr. Kowalski's eyes widen in fear and then heard Mr. Scamander make a shushing noise. Tina hesitated before she called out in response. Mrs. Esposito was always sticking her nose into everyone's business.

"Yes, Mrs. Esposito!"

"Are you alone?" the neighbor asked.

"I'm always alone, Mrs. Esposito!"

She looked down at the ground, hoping her neighbor wouldn't come down the stairs to make sure she was telling the truth. She looked up and caught Mr. Scamander looking at her in a way she took to mean that he understood her statement deeply somehow.

Or maybe he's just wondering why I'm willing to lie for a guy I arrested today, and a No-Maj who I met about half an hour ago.

Wow, my life is a mess.

They continued up the staircase and Tina told the two men which apartment was hers. She knew it would be unlocked since Queenie was home, so she told Mr. Kowalski to open it. They all proceeded inside, hearing the sound of music, and Tina closed the door behind her. She rested her ear against the entrance, listening for anybody who might have followed them.

"Teenie, you brought men home?"

Tina looked to her left and saw her sister, Queenie standing in the bedroom they shared with an ironing board and a dress magically repairing itself behind her. She was wearing a pale pink slip and she had a curious smile.

"Gentlemen, this is my sister." Tina looked back at the men and noticed that Mr. Kowalski seemed awestruck by her sister. Queenie's smile grew. "You want to put something on, Queenie?"

Tina took off her hat to place it on the coat rack as she heard her sister respond in an unconcerned tone.

"Oh, sure."

While Queenie slipped into the blue dress that had just finished repairing itself on the mannequin, Tina glanced at Mr. Scamander who stared out the window restlessly before she crossed the living room and began to tidy up, frustrated.

"So, who are they?"

"That's Mr. Scamander," Tina responded as she walked toward her sister, "He's committed a serious infraction of the National Statute of Secrecy."

"He's a criminal?"

"Uh-huh," she responded as she took off her shoes, "and this is Mr. Kowalski. He's a No-Maj."

She noticed Mr. Kowalski wave at the mention of his name.

"A No-Maj?" Queenie looked at her sister, confused, almost worried. "Teen, what are you up to?"

"He's sick. It's a long story," Tina said as her sister looked back at Mr. Kowalski, "Mr. Scamander has lost something I'm going to help him find."

Suddenly, Mr. Kowalski began to lose his footing and stumble backward as Mr. Scamander turned away from the window. The No-Maj fell onto the couch directly behind him. It was obvious that he still didn't feel well. Queenie hurried forward, reading his mind.

"You need to sit down, honey. He hasn't eaten anything all day, and, aw, that's rough; he didn't get the money he wanted for his bakery. You bake, honey?"

Mr. Kowalski nodded awkwardly, confused.

"I love to cook."

Tina approached closer to them as Mr. Scamander spoke up.

"You're a Legilimens."

Queenie looked up.

"Uh-huh, yeah. But I always have trouble with your kind. Brits. It's the accent."

"You know how to read minds?" Mr. Kowalski asked.

Tina tucked her hair behind her ear, glancing at Mr. Scamander discreetly. She was trying to form a plan for the next day.

If we wake up early and find his Niffler, I can take Mr. Scamander to MACUSA and then somebody will have to listen to me. Maybe Madam Picquery will even realize she made a mistake when she demoted me and she'll ask me to be on the investigative team again.

"Aw, don't worry, honey." Queenie laughed. "Most guys think what you was thinking, first time they see me."

Mr. Kowalski looked away awkwardly, obviously unsure how to respond to that.

"Now, you need food," Queenie continued cheerfully. She turned around which prompted Tina to help her with the dinner preparations. She noticed Mr. Scamander looking out the window again as she nonverbally cast a spell to cause dishes to fly out of the cupboard while Queenie worked on making the food. Tina remembered what she had eaten for lunch as she helped with dinner.

"Hot dog? Again?" Queenie asked.

"Don't read my mind," Tina stated in an annoyed tone.

"Not a very wholesome lunch," Queenie remarked. Tina dipped her finger and tried what was in the pot on the stove; it was delicious. She looked up and noticed the men approaching closer. Mr. Kowalski's expression showed his transfixed amazement at the display of magic as the pitcher on the table poured water into a glass by itself.

"Hey, Mr. Scamander." Queenie said suddenly. Tina noticed Mr. Scamander's hand held out toward the doorknob. Potatoes piled magically into a bowl hovering in midair and began to float toward the dinner table. "You prefer pie or strudel?" Queenie continued.

Tina put her hand on her hip, annoyed. Mr. Scamander hesitated, embarrassed that he had been caught trying to leave.

"I really don't have a preference," he said with an apologetic smile. Tina frowned at him and tilted her head, causing him to look away.

"You prefer strudel, huh, honey?" Queenie directed her question to Mr. Kowalski, grinning. Mr. Kowalski smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically as he tucked a green, cloth napkin into his shirt. He was already seated at the table.

"Strudel it is," Queenie responded before she turned and gracefully waved her wand, causing the ingredients to dance over her head. Mr. Kowalski watched the display, mouth open in astonishment as the strudel formed and seemed to bake in midair. It slowly lowered to the table as Queenie concentrated and added the finishing touches. The candles lit and spoons dished food onto plates as Mr. Kowalski smelled the heavenly aroma coming from the strudel. Tina stood at one end of the table and directed her gaze toward Mr. Scamander who was still standing by the front door.

"Well, sit down, Mr. Scamander."

The man looked on hesitatingly, both of his hands clasped around the handle of his suitcase. Tina suddenly felt sorry for him, so she attempted to make a joke to lighten the situation.

After all, if I were him, I'd be upset and want to leave as well.

"We're not going to poison you," she stated with a small smile.

However, he continued to awkwardly stand by the door. Tina glanced away, unsure how to convince him. She noticed Mr. Kowalski pointedly look at the seat next to him, indicating that Mr. Scamander should sit.

He finally did.


End file.
